A Second Chance
by Obiwanfan
Summary: A Handmaiden Sabe is in love with a newly knighted ObiWan Kenobi with Anakin as his apprentice. ObiWan is doubting himself and is unaware that Sabe loves him. he soon finds that he loves her too when he is called back to Naboo.
1. Disclaimer for A Second Chance

Are not many people reading this, or is no one reviewing? I hope it's the latter of the two, even though that's not good either. Is this story not worth reviewing? Can you let me know in a review if it's even worth reviewing? It took me a long time to get this one up, I do apologize. But it took me so long to think of something to write. This isn't the most action packed chapter, but bear with me. Review and more interesting chapters will follow. Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Six  
  
Obi-Wan had sat at Qui-Gon's favorite bench for three hours, meditating and thinking, mainly reflecting on the past. He had stirred from meditation when his Comlink buzzed. He activated it and heard the voice of master Windu. "Obi-Wan, please come to the Council chambers immediately please. We need to discuss something with you." Mace said, making it sound as though Obi-Wan had a choice of going or staying, even though Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true. "Of coarse. Shall I fetch Anakin and bring him with me?" Obi- Wan asked. He wasn't sure of where Anakin was and hoped it wouldn't be hard to find him. "Not yet. Depending on how this meeting goes, we may or may not need to speak to him." Mace said. "Yes master. I will be there shortly." He said and cut the communication.  
  
Obi-Wan worked his way down the halls, always avoiding the stares of sympathy and sadness. He wasn't ready for that; he didn't want or need sympathy. As she made his way down the halls, his eyes were drawn to Master and Padawan pairs walking by each other. His heart longed to be on the other side of the team again. He wished once more to be the Padawan. He knew in his heart though that he had to and would get over that and except things the way they are. He raised his head and stared straightforward for the first time sense Qui-Gon's death.  
  
He reached the Council door and requested permission to enter. His request was granted in less than a minute. He walked in the Council chambers and stood in the center of the room. All twelve members of the Council were present and all of their eyes were fixed on him. He focused his eyes on Master Windu. "Obi-Wan, where do you stand with things as they are?" Master Windu launched right into the middle of the topic right away as always, no chitchat. That had been how Mace had asked him how thing were going. "Everything is beginning to fall into place and adjustments are being made. Things seem to be going well." What he said was half-true. It was true for the part of him that people could see, the part of him on display, the part of him on the outside. Everyone of the outside would seem a man who had coped wonderfully and was going on with life. But on the inside he was a storm of emotions.  
  
"Glad we are to hear that. Your presence, been requested it has. Queen Amidala, requested your presence she did. Unsure if we should send you we were. Unsure of what you were feeling we were. Feel do you that capable you are of going on a mission to Naboo?" Yoda asked. Part of him felt capable of going on a mission. But the other said, No not to Naboo, any other planet but Naboo. Yet, he spoke. "Yes masters, I feel confident that I am ready." He nodded as he spoke; trying to block out the other voice in his head that told him to decline the offer.  
  
"So sure are you?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan could feel the Council member's eyes beating down on him. He nodded and then spoke. "Even though I am not fully adjusted and I am still coping with the loss, I do not feel that I need to dwell and become inactive while I deal with it. I feel that Anakin and I would be able to handle a mission to Naboo." Obi-Wan spoke with more confidence than he truly felt. Yoda nodded. "Very well. Amidala has only requested your presence as a follow up to ensure that everything is flowing smoothly. They haven't been having any problems and we don't expect any to arise. You will be there just to unsure the people that everything is going all right. It shouldn't be a most difficult mission." Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded before Yoda spoke. "Never the less, means you should let your guard down, it does not. Naboo at a vulnerable point, it is. Your presence, useless it is not. Take reassurance in your presence, the people will." Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded. "When will Anakin and I be leaving then?" he asked. "Tomorrow morning at six thirty. May the Force be with you." Mace said. "May the Force be with you Masters." Obi-Wan said as he bowed. He turned and left the room.  
  
The next step was to find Anakin. So much had happened so fast, Obi-Wan was still catching up. He was about to go on his first mission without Qui-Gon, and as a Master and a Knight. He couldn't understand why he had excepted that mission. But it was too late now. He began to search for Anakin, pushing the voices out of his head until he was ready to deal for them. He had no idea when that would be. But a feeling inside said that it wouldn't happen for a long, long time.  
  
So, how was that? It wasn't the best, but I couldn't skip that information, no matter how boring. I'm hoping that it will pick up pretty soon. It will, with your help! You're on assignment! Don't let yourself fail the trials, do your duty and review! Come on! Doesn't my desperation result to something? Please! I'll try to get another chapter up soon.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	2. A Second Chance: Chapter One

A Second Chance: Chapter One By Andrea Smith  
  
The handmaiden of a Queen sat staring out her window as she waited for the Queen to arrive and her orders to be given. She did this everyday. Every morning she stared out the window, for this handmaiden was lonely. All the other handmaiden's had boyfriends or were married, even the Queen had a sweet heart. She didn't, well she used to, but he was gone. He wasn't dead, but he was gone and she missed him dearly. She would never admit it to anyone else, not even that man. That's right, the man she loved so much didn't even know she longed for him still after these five years.  
  
She was the oldest handmaiden, being thirty, and everyone expected her to be married by now, but she didn't want to marry anyone except him. He was just a few months younger than she was and he was so handsome. She missed his handsome face and strong outline, the muscles. She missed him dearly. But he didn't even know her, he probably wasn't even aware of her existence. Some people have asked her about who he was, but she never answered. She didn't think she would ever see him again and she scolded herself every moment she thought of him for dwelling on him for so long. She should have been over it by now, she told herself. It was just a crush, just a crush. But somewhere deep inside her heart always told her differently.  
  
"Sabe, are you there? Sabe, please come here." The Queen was calling her. Sabe left her seat at the window and headed for the entrance to meet the Queen, Queen Padme Naberrie Amidala. The Queen was a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was always hidden behind the royal mask though. She never had a chance to pursue the boy the handmaidens all knew she wanted. His name was Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was five years younger than the Queen but the two had seemed so connected right away. Sabe couldn't help but see them together in the future.  
  
As she walked to the Queen she called, "Yes your highness, I'm coming." As she drew nearer she tried one last time to clear her mind of him. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had light brown hair with blue/green eyes. He was slightly taller and a little younger than she was, but she didn't mind. To the normal observer, there would seem no problem with this, but their was. The problem was that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were Jedi. Jedi are forbidden to love anyone! She had met Obi-Wan and Anakin on one day about five years ago.  
  
The planet her Queen ruled was Naboo, a peaceful independent planet the consisted of beautiful waterfalls and wonderful scenery. It had been invaded by the droid armies of the Trade Federation. The Federation had hoped to force the Queen to sign a treaty making their presence here legal, but the Queen would not do it. Then, The Queen, dressed as a handmaiden for security, and a few handmaidens along with a little security, had fled the planet. Before they had left the planet, a pair of Jedi had joined them, along with another local creature called Jar Jar Binks, a local Gungan. One was a Jedi Knight named Qui-Gon Jinn. He was an elderly man with grey hair and a grey beard and blue eyes. He had also been with a Jedi apprentice, also known as a Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi at the age of twenty-five. They helped us leave the planet safely. I had been dressed as the Queen the entire time for protection. I was the handmaiden that resembled The Queen the most, despite our age differences, so I often pretended to be the Queen. So, even if Kenobi had noticed her it was because he thought she was the Queen!  
  
We had a small run in with the Trade Federation's blockade. The hyper drive had been damaged and we were forced to stop and become stranded on a small desert planet called Tatooine. We needed a whole new hyper drive and no republic credits were excepted as payment out there in the outer rim and we had no way to buy the parts. Qui-Gon found one dealer that had the part they needed but it had cost almost as much as a whole new ship! The dealer had been Watto, who owned his own shop. That is where Padme dressed as a handmaiden, along with Qui-Gon and Jar Jar Binks had met the slave at Watto's shop, Anakin Skywalker, a boy of nine. The boy fell for Padme right away, and the handmaidens and I believe she fell for him too.  
  
He was an amazing boy of nine. It turned out that he had the potential to become a Jedi. But something was wrong with his age; he was to old to begin the training. Yet, Qui-Gon Jinn referred to him as "The Chosen One" and hoped to bring Anakin back to Courscant, The capital of the galaxy and their originally destination, with them. But the problem remained we had no money. Then Anakin suggested that we could bet on him at a podrace the following day. The Queen had been very unsure but Qui-Gon bet on him anyway. He bet that if we won that we would get the parts to the ship, and Watto could keep the rest of the money, or if we lost, Watto would get our ship. The next day Anakin won the podrace and we got the parts we need and Anakin even got to come with us. The only problem he had was leaving his mother behind.  
  
After Obi-Wan had finished with the repairs and Qui-Gon had returned to the Tatooine City to get Anakin, we were getting ready to leave. As Qui-Gon and Anakin approached the ship, a figure in black had come out after Qui-Gon and they had gotten into a large lightsaber battle, for the black man had a red lightsaber. Qui-Gon escaped onto the ship and we were introduced to Anakin. He was on the way to Courscant with us. I liked him, but I could tell Obi-Wan was having a difficult time sharing his time with Qui-Gon. He seemed to like the boy, but I noticed more and more of Qui-Gon's time being spent with Anakin, and less and less with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon seemed to think since Anakin was special, he would be accepted for training, despite his age. Obi-Wan buried himself in work with the pilot and studying routes that may hide the ship better, to keep his mind off it. I think that is when I really started to love him.  
  
When we arrived on Courscant, Jar Jar, the Queen dressed as a handmaiden, myself dressed as Queen, and security headed for the senate building to talk to the Senator of Naboo, Senator Palpatine. The Jedi took Anakin to be tested as a Jedi and to find what their next coarse of action should be. We knew Anakin had high hopes at being a Jedi and we all wished him luck. He did come to say good bye to Padme, thinking she was a handmaiden. She was back to Queen at that time and was forced to lie and say she had sent Padme on an errand. We all knew she wanted to tell Anakin, be she didn't. The Queen went to an emergency Senate meeting to help solve the crisis. Nothing was to be resolved then and The Queen and Palpatine called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum's leadership. Then, Palpatine got nominated to become the next Chancellor!  
  
We found out the Jedi Council had decided Anakin was indeed force sensitive and could have been a Jedi. But, they ruled him to old to be trained. We heard that Qui-Gon had not been pleased and had said he would train Anakin as his Padawan, even though he already had one! I can just imagine how Obi- Wan must have felt and my heart breaks for him. They council denied saying that it was forbidden by the code to have two apprentices. Qui-Gon and Anakin had been enraged I'm sure while Obi-Wan was filled with jealousy and a feeling of self-unworthiness.  
  
The Queen decided to go back to Naboo. No one was sure why at the time and the Jedi didn't seem too sure. There had been some arguments between Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon over Anakin. Qui-Gon had ordered Obi-Wan on the ship early so he could talk to Anakin. I could just imagine how he felt and it made me feel so anger at Qui-Gon, but I hid my feelings for I was playing Queen again. On the way to Naboo, The Queen told us her plan to take back Naboo from Federation clutches. She would try to persuade the Gungan's, Jar Jar's race, to help in the fight for Naboo. They would draw the Federation army from the main city of Theed and cause a diversion battle. Then the Queen dressed as a handmaiden along with security, including me as the Queen, would go to the Palace and try to capture the Federation Viceroy, Nute Gunray, the one responsible for the whole invasion. Then, the fighter pilots would go to the droid control ship floating in space and destroy it to deactivate all Federation droids.  
  
The negotiations with the Gungans went all right after a little sucking up. They thought that we from the Naboo were all pigheaded and thought we were better than the Gungans. The Queen came forward in her Handmaiden disguise and revealed her true identity and denied these claims. After a little talk the Gungans decided they would help us by fighting this battle. Soon, it was starting. Our group was busting back into the palace and was nearly half way to the main chambers. As we headed for the shortcut when the man in black was there! He was just there, waiting for us. He must have been an evil Jedi. He would never let us pass. Qui-Gon called out; "We'll handle this." Anakin had hidden in an empty ship and taken off the help the pilots. We decided to take the long way round.  
  
We battled droid after droid, edging our way a little closer every minute but more droids kept arriving. Finally, Captain Panaka blaster the glass windows and we used our extension guns to reach a higher level. When we got up there, Padme and her group spilt from ours and we went separate ways. It turned out that her group had gotten captured and taken to the main chambers to force the Queen to sign the treaty to make the invasion legal. As she was about to be forced my group with me as the Queen rushed by the door, pretending to be the Queen! I called out, "Viceroy, your occupation here has ended!" and shot the few droid guards in the room with the viceroy and ran off. They followed thinking I was the real one. The Queen was able to force the Viceroy to sign a treaty making them never able to be here again.  
  
Everything was going good. My group was able to destroy the rest of the droids. Before long, the pilots had destroyed the control ship and the droids the Gungans were fighting deactivated. The Gungans won that battle. Anakin Skywalker himself had actually destroyed the droid ship. He must have felt pretty good. Everything was going wonderful. We had the Viceroy arrested and we were just heading back outside to watch as our people were freed, when we remembered. We remembered that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had gone to fight that bad black man. "Your highness, the Jedi!" I called. The Queen gasped and nodded and we turned the other way.  
  
So what did you think? Please review for me! This is my first story and I would really love some criticism! I'll even accept you telling me how much you hate it! Please just write something! I beg you! I need it to continue this story, if you want me to.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	3. A Second Chance Chapter Two

A Second Chance: Chapter Two  
  
We were almost there and I was praying that nothing had happened. I was preying that everything would be okay and that I would be able to see Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon again. As we drew nearer we tried to listen for the clash of lightsabers. We heard nothing. I was hoping that meant that the battle was over and that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were leaving in perfect health. We opened the door. and I saw one of the worst memories of my life. There, in Obi-Wan's arms, lay Qui-Gon. She could see the wound in Qui-Gon's abdomen from where she was. She could see no signs of breathing. Obi-Wan was crying and that confirmed what Sabe had suspected. Qui-Gon was dead.  
  
It took her forever to get the courage to approach Obi-Wan. When she did, Obi-Wan didn't acknowledge her at all. She could find nothing to say. What she did say was pointless. "We already called your Jedi council, they are coming to be with you." He didn't move for minutes. Then he finally looked up. "It was my fault. If I had been a little faster, he would still be alive. My fault, my fault." He dropped his head. Sabe sighed and dropped down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with tear filled eyes. She felt her own tears stream down her face. She still couldn't believe that she had fallen for him so quickly. Now, she couldn't deny it even to herself. She never cried over a man she barely knew. She was crying because of Obi-Wan. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault Kenobi. You wouldn't have let him die if you could have prevented it. You would have given your life for him Kenobi." She tried to reassure him. He made sign he even heard her. He was just staring at Qui-Gon's lifeless body.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Obi-Wan rose off the floor with his eyes still fixed on Qui-Gon's face. He sighed and wiped the tears away. "He. he asked me a last promise. He wants me to train the boy. I can't, I'm not ready." He said, finally dropping his eyes to his own feet. She wasn't sure why he was confiding in her, but she wouldn't object. "Anakin? He wanted you to train Anakin?" she asked. "Yes, and I can't. I'm not even a knight yet! Sabe, I can't train Anakin!" he said. She could feel the lack of confidence that usually filled his voice. "Kenobi, you just need to talk to the Council. You never know what they might say. They might let you train Anakin because you lost Qui-Gon. They might feel they should let you train him because that is what Qui-Gon wanted. He did promise Anakin would be a Jedi. He can't break that promise. The council will let you." She said again trying to assure him. "No, Sabe don't you get it? I can't train Anakin! I'm not ready mentally! I just lost my master, and too soon at that! This was my test and I failed Qui-Gon! I would be an embarrassment to him!" Obi-Wan shouted. Sabe shook her head. "No, Obi-Wan you were not a failure to him! You would make him so proud, you wouldn't embarrass him! You defeated that thing, even though Qui-Gon couldn't! He wouldn't want you to be feeling this way. He would want you to keep that promise! Or at least make an attempt at it. He wouldn't want you to waste your life in mourning! You must move on." She stated, hoping to restart his mind, to put his heart back in place, for a Jedi at least.  
  
"I. I know you are right. I should be moving on. I'm a Jedi, I'm supposed to be better than this. I just can't get the picture of the Sith, that thing, cutting my master down. It's forever burned into my memory and it will forever plague me. I just don't understand how to start again, to move on. I've never felt so responsible for someone I know so well's death before. I can't get the feeling out of my head, that if perhaps if I had done something different, he would still be alive. I could have saved him if I acted different." He said. Sabe looked deep into the Jedi's eyes and saw guilt and a dark chill of.jealousy there? "Or, you could have died, leaving Qui-Gon behind. I think that it is harder to be the one left after a death then to one who leaves. You are feeling guilt and sorrow while the other is in peace. Qui-Gon would have been crushed if you had died and you know it. He would have moved on though, in the end. And so shall you. You'll move on and except the unordinary situation you have had placed before you and make the best of it. So what if you have a padawan, deal with it." Sabe said and she saw some of that guilt die out but small flickers still remained buried in those eyes. The jealousy she didn't understand still stayed there.  
  
"Come with me Obi-Wan, let's wait for the Jedi to arrive. They should be arriving any minute now. The Jedi responding were not far away and were not coming from Courscant so they should be close. Come with me Obi-Wan. The guard will make sure that Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn is properly taken care of." Sabe said. The guards nodded at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rose his head and nodded. "Yes, I will come with you." Obi-Wan said. They headed for the exit. Before they could leave, Master Mace Windu, Master Plo Koon, and Master Yoda entered.  
  
Soon a while later, before Obi-Wan really comprehended what had happened, he was standing at Qui-Gon's funeral watching his master being cremated. She wasn't sure how it had all happened. It had all went over her head and she was sure it was the same with Obi-Wan. Anakin stood teary eyed, next to Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan was solemn faced and showed no emotion. After the funeral and the final good byes, Obi-Wan and Anakin exited and headed for the royal corridors they were staying in at the palace. Sabe had been wondering if she would be able to talk to him again. She left with The Queen, handmaiden Rabe, and Handmaiden Tachi. The Queen turned to Sabe. "You are truly grim. I understand we just attended a funeral, but you seem very sad, very attached to Qui-Gon. But something tells me it wasn't Qui-Gon you were mourning for. Sabe, are you attached to Knight Kenobi?" the queen asked.  
  
Obi-Wan had been knighted and Anakin had been named his Padawan. Obi-Wan seemed to except this now and was beginning to except what his master had asked him. Anakin was beginning to adjust to Jedi life and a life at the temple. Everything was going all right, but her feelings for Obi-Wan were not fading and she was afraid that would cause problems. "No, no of coarse not your highness. No, I'm not attached to the Jedi." Sabe said as confidently as she could. Padme stared her down. "Sabe, you've been my friend for a long time. You've never been very good at lying to me, for I see right through it. Do not lie to me please Sabe, just tell me." Padme said. Sabe sighed and stopped as they neared the palace. Padme motioned for Rabe and Tachi along with security to move back and cover from a distance so privacy was possible.  
  
Sabe sighed. "No I'm not very good at lying. If I can fool someone then they are really thick headed. I'm not really attached but I." she trailed off. "You like him." Padme said for her. "Yes, well mostly and I just was afraid that it would interfere with, uh work." She rambled and Padme had picked something up in her tone. "You. love him Sabe. You love him don't you?" she asked. She had dropped her formal attitude and was speaking to Sabe as a good friend, not a leader. She sounded very sincere and she appeared to really want to help her friend. "Yes, Padme I think I do. I'm so sorry. I'm disgracing you for feeling such things. My allegiance is to you Padme, I promise. I'll get over this infatuation." She said as much to herself as Padme. "Does he return this love?" Padme asked. "Well, that's one problem. You see, he doesn't know. that I like him." She said staring at her feet. Padme laughed. "Well, maybe you do have a slight problem, but not with me. Rabe has a soon to be husband and Tachi has a boyfriend. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, handmaiden to fall in love. There isn't anything wrong with them being in love and there is nothing wrong for you. Why can't you fall in love Sabe? Would that be so wrong?" Padme chided her gently. "Because I'm you main decoy, protection, you main bodyguard! I'm the one who takes your place in times of danger. My time needs to be here with you. I can't be taking time of for a love!" Sabe cried out. Padme started walking again and Sabe walked with her.  
  
What did you think of this one? Is it worth continuing? Please let me know. I hope for just one review at least! Can you please be that one?  
  
Obiwanfan 


	4. A Second Chance: Chapter Three

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Someone asked if Obi-Wan liked Sabe too. He does but he doesn't know he does yet. He'll figure it out when he's with her a little while again. Thanks for reading this. I'm going to Orlando now for a week or so. My next update will probably be next Thursday. Sorry for that delay, in advance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Three  
  
"Why not? Why can't you have a love? Sabe, this isn't fair to you. Plus, if you can't fall in love, I'll never be able to fall in love myself. I. I'm starting to find interests in men and if you can't find time, how will I ever? If you don't have enough time, then I as the queen will never, ever be able to love! You need to do this for you and me. You need a love in your life. What's the best part of work? Going home at the end of the day. You need something to go home to Sabe. I'm never not busy. But when I'm no longer queen, I will find something to come home to. You need someone to come home to Sabe, weather it's this Jedi or not, you need someone. So when you found someone, chase him. Make him know you care Sabe. Make him fall in love with you. You have to do this for me Sabe. Promise me that you will chase this. Promise?" she said stopping on the stairs before the Palace. Sabe looked around her at all the couples walking down the streets and she realized that Padme was right. She realized how much she wanted to be one of those couples, to have a warm, caring arm around her shoulders. She looked at Padme. "I promise you Padme, for us both." Sabe said.  
  
Padme nodded and started for her chambers when suddenly she stopped and turned. "Sabe, wait! Come here please." Sabe rushed up to her. "He'll be leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow just may be your last chance. You need to go to him tomorrow, in the morning. Before he's gone and you have to give up on him. I believe I'll have enough security tomorrow, no meetings and no need of a decoy, so I'm giving you a day off. Enjoy it please. You're dismissed." She said turning from Sabe just in time to hear "Thank you, Padme." Padme walked away. As she got hallway down the hall from Sabe, she turned. "Oh, an Sabe? I will be expecting a full account of tomorrow from you. I will know exactly what happened, is this clear?" she smiled as she spoke. Sabe smiled in return "Oh, I suppose your highness. Why such interest?" she giggled. Padme turned and called out "I like to keep track of my friends well being." Sabe smiled and turned for her chambers. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will see him. How will it go, I wonder. As anxious as I am, I'm afraid of the outcome.  
  
Obi-Wan sat on the corner of his bed in the royal guest chamber he was sharing with Anakin, his padawan. It was late and Anakin was already asleep, yet a very restless sleep. Obi-Wan was sure he wouldn't be sleeping well tonight either. His things were packed neatly in his bag, ready for departure tomorrow. So much happened here. Yesterday morning, I would have been sitting by my master. Yet today, I'm comforting my Padawan. It's a strange feeling, and I don't like it. My master was killed here, I was knighted, and I was given a Padawan. He felt jealousy towards Anakin, and as much as he tried to deny it, it was growing. The last things Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan were about 'The boy', or Anakin. His last words were for Anakin. Nothing about Obi- Wan, his loyal padawan for thirteen years, over half his life. Nothing except declaring that it was too late. Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel jealousy after that. Anakin would always hold that little jealousy in Obi-Wan.  
  
He knew he had to get over it, but it was difficult. Even Qui-Gon's last words and thoughts were stolen from me. He thought bitterly to himself. Then he rose and went to the window. He and Qui-Gon always used to stare at the stars. He turned as he heard Anakin roll over in his sleep again. He turned to see Anakin sitting up in his bed. "Master, what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" Anakin questioned. Obi- Wan felt a shiver at being called Master. "Nothings wrong, I'm just restless, I couldn't sleep." Obi-Wan said sitting down again on the edge of Anakin's bed. "Are you ever going to feel okay with this?" Anakin blurted. Obi-Wan blinked. "What? Okay with what padawan?" Obi- Wan asked startled. "With me being your apprentice. You don't see comfortable with it. Do you not like me?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan could hear the fear in his voice. Obi-Wan once again was reminded that he had an exceptional padawan. He would need his mental shields up strong all the time to block Anakin from his thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed for it was half-truth. "Anakin, I do like you. It is just going to take me a while to adjust. Yesterday morning I had a master, now I have a Padawan that I've just met. It's an odd feeling and I don't feel that. I'm ready for this. I feel that I'm not ready for being a master yet. It's not that I don't like you, it's my own insecurities. I'm afraid that I will fail to do what Qui-Gon has asked me to do. That means I fail Qui-Gon and in turn I would fail you. I'm afraid that you didn't get the best master you could have had." Obi-Wan said, looking down. He had just confessed his greatest fear to his new padawan. That was a good sign of trust. He could nearly hear Qui-Gon laughing at his insecurity from where ever he was. Anakin looked surprised. "That's what is truly bothering you Master?" Anakin said, surprise clear in his voice. Obi-Wan didn't feel the frequent shiver that he usually did when Anakin called him that. Maybe expressing that was really what we needed Obi-Wan thought. Obi-Wan nodded. "Well I that's all, that can quickly be fixed. Master, you are the best master for me! No one else dares even near me! You seem to almost trust me and that's more than most. Your very patience, I've seen that already. I didn't know Qui-Gon nearly as well or as long as you did. But from what I did know of him, I know that I really liked him. I know he was a strong, powerful, smart Jedi. I Jedi like I hope to be. And I believe you are too. If Qui-Gon Jinn taught you, you will be just as talented as he is. That means that you are a good Jedi, master, and a good person. You shouldn't be so doubting of yourself. I think with you as a master, the first Jedi to kill a Sith in two millennia from what I hear." Anakin said. Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Anakin was sounded so sincere. It almost convinced him. Well, if Anakin is somewhat sure, I'll try for him, Obi-Wan thought. "You feel better now?" Anakin said. Obi-Wan was reminded of two people when Anakin said that. His master Qui-Gon of coarse, and a handmaiden, a handmaiden of the Queen of Naboo. Her name was Sabe. He had met her on the mission that had taken Qui-Gon's life. Sabe had been one of people who had comforted him a lot after Qui-Gon's death.  
  
He wasn't sure why, but he had a special feeling about her. She had just made a good impression or something and had just caused a small infatuation in him at the time. He was sure he was over it by now. He hadn't seen her for a while. After Qui-Gon died, before the funeral was the last time he had seen her, or at least talked to her. "Yes, I think I do feel a little better about it. Thank you for this lesson Anakin. I think you gave the first lesson in this partnership. I hope we will both be comfortable in this friendship and partnership." Obi-Wan said. "Of coarse we will Obi-Wan! I mean Master. Can I call you Obi-Wan sometimes?" Anakin asked, afraid he had misspoken. Obi-Wan smiled again. A picture flashed before his mind.  
  
When Sabe had called him "Jedi" all the time and then asked if she could call him Obi-Wan. He had told her she could if he could call her Sabe. They had agreed. "Yes you may call me Obi-Wan sometimes." He said. "Now, let's go to bed. It's late and our ship leaves for Courscant at 4:00 A.M in the morning. Good night Padawan." Obi-Wan said. " Good night master!" Anakin said heading for bed. Obi-Wan turned out the light, for once in what felt like forever, at peace.  
  
What did you think? Please review for me! I would love to make this better, and of coarse faster! I don't know why but I have the feeling that this maybe kinda long. I can't tell though. Please review. Thanks, Obiwanfan 


	5. A Second Chance: Chapter Four

Hey, another Chapter is up! I'm really sorry for any delays at all. I try really hard to keep producing chapters as fast as possible. I got a review saying I need work on my paragraphing and my point of view. Thank you for constructive criticism! I know I need a lot of work on my paragraphing, I am very bad at it. Try to ignore it. I just do that so my paragraphs aren't so long that they are basically two paragraphs per story. I do switch a lot of times between 1st and 3rd person perspective. I do it to provide a better picture, but I will try to not do that as much. Thank you for reading this even though it's not the best and not constructed perfect. This is what I wanted, I (Hope I will) get better from this. Thank you for reading this!  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Four  
  
Sabe hurried off to her quarters after another long days' work. Today had been especially hard because they had their first training session it two months. She had been a little out of practice and it had drained her of energy to get back to top performance. She was now nearly to her quarters when she heard Padme beckon here. "Sabe! Sabe wait please!" The Queen called. Sabe stopped and turned around immediately. "Yes your highness?" Sabe asked. "You will be at the meeting tomorrow morning correct?" Padme asked her. "Yes your highness, I will be present." Sabe said. She tried to hide her impatience. She wanted nothing more than to get to her quarters. "Are you alright handmaiden?" She asked her. "Oh, indeed, I'm fine your highness. I've just been a bit absent minded lately." Sabe said. Padme smiled. "And why is that, Sabe?" Padme said. Padme had dropped the title on purpose, Sabe knew, but she still expected a true answer. "I'm not entirely sure Padme. I've been distracted ever sense the invasion. I know it wasn't even a week ago, but something has upset me." It was a true answer, yet not complete. "Was it really the invasion that occupied your mind Sabe? Or was it what came with the invasion? You know of whom I speak." Padme said. She knew right then that she had been caught. There was little she could say to deny what had been said. "Your right your majesty. I will take care of it right away. I will be back at full tomorrow." Sabe said. "We've had this discussion before. I don't need you to be over it. If you like him go for it. I just think it's bad luck you chose a Jedi. That's not an easy one to pick up. I want you to be happy Sabe. You've been so loyal to me and I really want you to be happy. I know what's wrong. You are lonely and heart- broken. Go get yourself a man! You now have official leave or the right to do what you feel appropriate to get your man. Lure him here for all I care. That is now an order!" Padme said smiling and laughing. "But you need me for protection. My duty is to you and I need be present!" Sabe protested. "We can manage with out you for a while. I would feel so much better about having you here if you had someone. Then I wouldn't feel as though I'm stealing your life possibilities." Padme said. "You have done no such thing, I could leave this profession if I so chose to. And what about you? We all know you took some interest in that child, Anakin Skywalker. Why don't you go after him?" Sabe said. "Because I'm queen and I can't do such things like give up my post. And I don't have a thing for Anakin. He's nine years old." Padme said. "So, your fourteen." Sabe pushed on. "That doesn't matter. Now, please don't make this difficult. Get your guy, leave me from this." Padme said. Sabe smiled. "Very well, but what if he has no interest in me?" Sabe asked. "Then you will know and you won't have to dream of him any longer. You would then move on. Plus, I know you can hook him. You could get him." Padme said. "Then, I need away to get him here. How would one go about doing this?" Sabe wondered aloud. "Call them back for a mission to ensure peace and calm here, or something like that." Padme said. "I will call them myself. In the morning, I will tell you how everything went. For now, I will see you in the morning. Good night Sabe." Padme said. "Good night Padme." Sabe turned and could feel the grin spread across her face. She had a chance now; she might be able to get someone that may just be someone for her. But how was Padme planning on doing that? Padme said she would get him here, but how would she get herself in the picture and get him to notice her? She got to her quarters and shut the door. She lay down and as she started to fall asleep she was dreaming about how she would handle this. She had wonderful dreams that night, of possibilities of where she could go, what could happen to her life if everything she dreamed of could come true.  
  
So, what did you think? If anyone comes up with a good idea on what Padme will do to get him here, or how Sabe will make an entrance, please tell me in a review. I could come up with something, but I don't have a must-do idea. If someone comes up with something please let me know. I hope the chapters are coming quick enough. I try really hard to keep going faster, but it's tough. I have a lot to do. If there is any questions, comments, or ideas please tell me. Glad that you are reading this. Thanks a lot!  
  
Obiwanfan 


	6. A Second Chance: Chapter Five

To all my personal friends, soon I'm going to be getting into like love scenes and romance stuff and I want to tell you something. If you are going to say something mean or make fun of me for my romantic writing ability (or lack of it) don't bother. I may soon write something P-13, I don't know.  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Five  
  
Obi-Wan awoke at six o'clock in the morning after having slept his first night at the Jedi Temple with a padawan. He rose out of bed and quickly dressed. Anakin was still asleep with his door shut in the other part of the quarters they now shared. Obi-Wan slipped out of the room and headed for the commons. He was going to get a quick breakfast and then head for the room of a Thousand Fountains. He was half way down the hallway when he felt a ripple in the force. It wasn't a bad ripple, almost as if someone had called him or. thought of him. Only Qui-Gon had been able to call him through the Force before. He didn't think that Anakin would be able to call him through the Force yet. He and Anakin had not spent enough time together, not nearly enough time together yet, to form a training bond.  
  
He went further down the hall with his mind still dwelling on the feeling. He was wondering in someone had thought of him really strongly or something that could have made him feel it. But he couldn't think of anyone whose thoughts would be dwelling on him so strongly. It wasn't a close contact feeling. It felt as though it had originated far away from him. As he neared the commons and heard the mummer of other Jedi having their morning meals, he decided that he must just have imagined it.  
  
He got into the short line to get a tray to place his food on. He grabbed and apple and a small glass of tea. He looked around to see if any of his friends were here. He spotted his best friend Bant Eerin. She smiled at him and waved him over. He sat down at the table next to her. "Good morning Obi- Wan! You just missed Garen and Reeft. We've been wanting to talk to you sense you got back. We all got the feeling you were avoiding us." Bant said. Obi-Wan nodded. "I was. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I'm still not sure if I want to talk." He said. "They told me to tell you if I saw you first how sorry they were about Qui-Gon. I'm so sorry Obi-Wan, I can only imagine how you feel." She said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to know how it feels. I was there and saw it happen. I don't think it will ever leave my mind. But please don't pity me. Everyone looks at me in the hall and all I see in their eyes is pity. Some look at you with grief or sorrow showing but it's always replaced by pity. I've had enough pity." Obi-Wan said glancing downward. "What is going to happen to you now? Do you think they will let you take the trials?" Bant said, obviously deeply concerned. "Apparently you haven't heard. Bant, I've been knighted." He said and he heard her gasp. "You were knighted? No wonder you were avoiding us! How does it feel?" Bant said, trying to lighten the conversation. "It would have been nice if not for such a dark reason. Bant, my master was killed and he asked of me one thing before he died. He asked me to train Anakin Skywalker, the boy we discovered on the way to Courscant, and the boy Qui-Gon believed so strongly in. The boy Qui-Gon tried to take as his padawan. I would have been pushed aside, but instead I've been asked to train him for my master. And of coarse, I promised him that I would. Not only am I knighted, but I now. have a Padawan." Obi-Wan said. Bant just stared at him with her jaw hanging open. "Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I hadn't heard anything like that. You have a padawan now?" Bant said it more like a statement to herself then a question to him. "I am trying to come to terms with what has happened, but I don't feel ready. Just a few days ago, I was a padawan. Now I am a master! I'm not ready to be a master, I don't know how! I feel.jealousy at my own padawan! I feel jealousy of my padawan because Qui-Gon's last thoughts and words to me were about.Anakin. They had nothing to do with me; it was about what I needed to do for 'the boy'." He hung his head, and tried to regain his control and his composure. Bant again was silent. At last she spoke. "Obi- Wan, I have no words of comfort for you. You've been my best friend sense we were little children. I wish I could think of something that would give you confidence, in yourself, but I can't think of anything to say. You will need to find that confidence on your own. I will do what I can to help you on the way, but you will need to be strong to get through this." She spoke clear and calm and acted as though it was not only right, but also what he had to do. He nodded his head. He then began to rise. "I'm going to the room of a Thousand Fountains. Maybe it will aid me in my search for what I need to get through this. May the Force be with you Bant." He said. "May the Force be with you always Obi-Wan." Bant replied. He turned and left. He had never had such a hard conversation with his friend and he prayed he would never again have to have one as difficult.  
  
He entered the room of a Thousand Fountains. He found Qui-Gon's favorite bench and sat down. Qui-Gon always favored this bench because of how the water flew through the air at that bench. Obi-Wan sat down and let his fingers run all over the bench. He thought of all the times he had sat with Qui-Gon here before, he thought about how he hadn't savored the moment and had let it slip through his fingers. He had taken Qui-Gon's time for granted. He hadn't realized that once he was knighted he wouldn't ever be seeing Qui-Gon again. He let the water drift onto his face and tried to draw it all in. he tried to remember Qui-Gon here, sitting next to him. He could almost feel Qui-Gon sitting next to him. The problem was, he could almost feel Qui-Gon, almost. He had hoped maybe being here, at one of Qui- Gon's favored spots, he might feel closer to him. "I never got to say my good bye Qui-Gon. How can you move on without a proper goodbye?" Obi-Wan asked. He could nearly hear Qui-Gon saying, "What other choice do you have?" Obi-Wan turned to reply, but was reminded. Reminded that no matter how close her felt to Qui-Gon he would never hear Qui-Gon laugh or see him smile again. The worst part was, no matter how long Obi-Wan thought of Qui-Gon next to him, the seat next to him would always remain.empty.  
  
How was that? It was an attempt to make you somewhat sad yet not make you cry. How did I do? Please tell me. I've been at a real tough time for writing and I could really use some advice, feedback, or comments. Thank you for reading this. Please do continue it the future, the near future. THANKS! And please review!!!  
  
Obiwanfan 


	7. A Second Chance:Chapter Six

Are not many people reading this, or is no one reviewing? I hope it's the latter of the two, even though that's not good either. Is this story not worth reviewing? Can you let me know in a review if it's even worth reviewing? It took me a long time to get this one up, I do apologize. But it took me so long to think of something to write. This isn't the most action packed chapter, but bear with me. Review and more interesting chapters will follow. Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Six  
  
Obi-Wan had sat at Qui-Gon's favorite bench for three hours, meditating and thinking, mainly reflecting on the past. He had stirred from meditation when his Comlink buzzed. He activated it and heard the voice of master Windu. "Obi-Wan, please come to the Council chambers immediately please. We need to discuss something with you." Mace said, making it sound as though Obi-Wan had a choice of going or staying, even though Obi-Wan knew that wasn't true. "Of coarse. Shall I fetch Anakin and bring him with me?" Obi- Wan asked. He wasn't sure of where Anakin was and hoped it wouldn't be hard to find him. "Not yet. Depending on how this meeting goes, we may or may not need to speak to him." Mace said. "Yes master. I will be there shortly." He said and cut the communication.  
  
Obi-Wan worked his way down the halls, always avoiding the stares of sympathy and sadness. He wasn't ready for that; he didn't want or need sympathy. As she made his way down the halls, his eyes were drawn to Master and Padawan pairs walking by each other. His heart longed to be on the other side of the team again. He wished once more to be the Padawan. He knew in his heart though that he had to and would get over that and except things the way they are. He raised his head and stared straightforward for the first time sense Qui-Gon's death.  
  
He reached the Council door and requested permission to enter. His request was granted in less than a minute. He walked in the Council chambers and stood in the center of the room. All twelve members of the Council were present and all of their eyes were fixed on him. He focused his eyes on Master Windu. "Obi-Wan, where do you stand with things as they are?" Master Windu launched right into the middle of the topic right away as always, no chitchat. That had been how Mace had asked him how thing were going. "Everything is beginning to fall into place and adjustments are being made. Things seem to be going well." What he said was half-true. It was true for the part of him that people could see, the part of him on display, the part of him on the outside. Everyone of the outside would seem a man who had coped wonderfully and was going on with life. But on the inside he was a storm of emotions.  
  
"Glad we are to hear that. Your presence, been requested it has. Queen Amidala, requested your presence she did. Unsure if we should send you we were. Unsure of what you were feeling we were. Feel do you that capable you are of going on a mission to Naboo?" Yoda asked. Part of him felt capable of going on a mission. But the other said, No not to Naboo, any other planet but Naboo. Yet, he spoke. "Yes masters, I feel confident that I am ready." He nodded as he spoke; trying to block out the other voice in his head that told him to decline the offer.  
  
"So sure are you?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan could feel the Council member's eyes beating down on him. He nodded and then spoke. "Even though I am not fully adjusted and I am still coping with the loss, I do not feel that I need to dwell and become inactive while I deal with it. I feel that Anakin and I would be able to handle a mission to Naboo." Obi-Wan spoke with more confidence than he truly felt. Yoda nodded. "Very well. Amidala has only requested your presence as a follow up to ensure that everything is flowing smoothly. They haven't been having any problems and we don't expect any to arise. You will be there just to unsure the people that everything is going all right. It shouldn't be a most difficult mission." Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded before Yoda spoke. "Never the less, means you should let your guard down, it does not. Naboo at a vulnerable point, it is. Your presence, useless it is not. Take reassurance in your presence, the people will." Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded. "When will Anakin and I be leaving then?" he asked. "Tomorrow morning at six thirty. May the Force be with you." Mace said. "May the Force be with you Masters." Obi-Wan said as he bowed. He turned and left the room.  
  
The next step was to find Anakin. So much had happened so fast, Obi-Wan was still catching up. He was about to go on his first mission without Qui-Gon, and as a Master and a Knight. He couldn't understand why he had excepted that mission. But it was too late now. He began to search for Anakin, pushing the voices out of his head until he was ready to deal for them. He had no idea when that would be. But a feeling inside said that it wouldn't happen for a long, long time.  
  
So, how was that? It wasn't the best, but I couldn't skip that information, no matter how boring. I'm hoping that it will pick up pretty soon. It will, with your help! You're on assignment! Don't let yourself fail the trials, do your duty and review! Come on! Doesn't my desperation result to something? Please! I'll try to get another chapter up soon.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	8. Author's Note!

Author's note!  
  
I'm sorry, but something has just been brought to my attention. I have made a critical error in my story! The Beginning! The first chapter, it says it's five years after! It's only five days, but I wrote the first chapter as five years! I'm really sorry! I wrote the first chapter a long time ago and forgot that it was 5 years so I made the rest five days! I'm really sorry for any confusion that may have caused you. This is my first Fiction ever and I'm obviously not very good at it yet. I'm really sorry. I will continue the story as 5 days. Thanks for reading anyway, even with all the mistakes and critical errors! Try to update soon I will!  
  
Obiwanfan 


	9. A Second Chance: Chapter Seven

Not very many people reviewed, again! Why not? Is no one reading this? I'm considering just stopping this story, but I really don't wanna. But if no one is reading it, I don't see the point. Please just say "Continue this story " or "Don't continue this story" and I'll be happy. Please! I need to know. Here's another chapter. I really hope this stupid writer's block is over soon and I will be able to get an exciting chapter up. I'm trying to think of something, maybe if SOMEONE were to tell me in a review what I could do (hint, hint) to keep you reading. Well anyway, here you go! Thanks for reading this, even if (sighs.) you don't review. Enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Seven  
  
Sabe awoke the next morning to find the light on her Comlink blinking orange, which indicated that she had a message. She got up, stretching as she walked. She reached the table, picked up and activated her Comlink. She saw the glowing miniaturized form of Senator Padme Amidala appear. "Handmaiden Sabe, I have just gotten a conformation communication from the Jedi Temple that they are sending someone to monitor our state of progress here on Naboo. They said that they are sending Knight Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. The masters at the temple said that they should arrive here by tomorrow. I thought I would inform you. I would like you present at the landing platform by 11:00 tomorrow, their approximate landing time here. You will be on the arrival committee. Any questions or comments on this assignment please don't hesitate to ask me. Senator Amidala out."  
  
The transmission ended and the holographic image ended. Sabe stood for a moment, to allow all the information to sink in. Padme had done what she said she would. She had found a way for Obi-Wan to return. Padme had given her a golden window of opportunity. If something were to happen, it would have to happen now. This may turn out to be the last time she would be with Obi-Wan. Even though she loved him, she was having second thoughts. She was afraid of what trouble she would get him in. she didn't want him to get expelled from the Jedi Order or any other punishment, just because of her love. She loved him, but she loved him enough to care more for what happened to him then how she felt.  
  
As she sat back down on her bedside, she considered what her fist step would be. What should she do first? How would she react to seeing him again on the landing platform? How would he react? She went through many mental images of how it could go some good and some bad. She couldn't help glancing at her room and wishing it was bigger, big enough for two. Her thoughts had turned serious and she hoped if things went well, she would be able to marry Obi-Wan. But what did she know, he hadn't even talked that much to him, could this be a simple infatuation? She wouldn't know until she tried to get closer to him. She couldn't help but feel anxious about what would happen in her future. She just hoped things would go in her favor.  
  
I'm sorry it's so short. I didn't think of too much to write, but this leaves me an open window as to what I can do next. You are going to have to start telling me if I should end this happy or sad. I've never ended a story happy, but I will if that wins. I will go with Majority Rule! Vote Happy or Sad ending!! I need to know! Thanks for reading!  
  
Obiwanfan 


	10. A Second Chance: Chapter 8

I am extremely sorry about the delay. I've had math finals and social studies projects and I have a psycho home education teacher (a male) who is obsessed with the food pyramid. If I see another food pyramid I'm gonna blow up. Anyway, I think my writers cramp is starting to ease up a bit and I could get things moving again. Thanks for sticking with me through this. A few more reviews came in but not much for the happy/sad ending issue. I prefer sad endings, but if there is and over whelming amount of happy ending requests, we will go that way. Let me know now so I can get the story moving in that direction. Thanks so much.  
  
A Second Chance  
Chapter 8  
  
Obi-Wan awoke on the ship he and Anakin were getting escorted to Naboo by at 3:00 in the morning. They wouldn't be arriving for another 6 hours. He rolled over in the small bed in his small cabin that he had to himself. Anakin had a cabin down the hallway. He found a small round disk, a data pad. He turned it on and soon saw the small image of Queen Amidala in front of him. As he watched the small image and the message play out in front of him, he felt himself thinking of someone other than the Queen, Sabe again. She had pretended to be the Queen so often that he couldn't help but associate the two. He found himself longing to see her again. He knew he would need his focus on the mission, yet his heart wasn't cooperating. His heart was taking him somewhere he didn't want to acknowledge or be taken too. He sighed deeply and deactivated the data pad. He rolled back over onto his side and just stared at the wall, deep in thought.  
  
He didn't understand these feelings but he knew that they were not something he was supposed to be feeling. He knew that whatever it was it was going to affect his mission, therefor wouldn't be allowed. He changed his angle and now stared at the ceiling. He tried to calm the clash of emotions within him. The only thing he could get clearly out of it was the sense of fear, fear of the future. He was afraid of how his future would turn out. Two hours later at 4:00 A.M he gave up and decided he was getting up. He got up and grabbed his fresh tunic and headed for the shower.  
  
Sabe finished her shower and stepped out into her room in search of her clothes. She found her clothes and quickly dressed. As she started putting her hair into a complicated series of turns and twist to come out in an elegant bun, she glanced at her chrono. In around 45 minutes she would have to go meet the Jedi at the North-landing platform. She was more excited than she should have been, but she couldn't help it. She glanced at herself in the mirror, checking over for mistakes or errors in her outfit. When she was satisfied she checked her chrono again. Around a half an hour still. She could hardly contain herself, which was half the problem. She could not be this excited when she greeted him; it would give everything away.  
  
As she waited for time to tick by, she found herself thinking of past loves, past boyfriends. None of them had ever held such a strong hold on her. She finally knew what it was like to have found the right person. She had dated a neighbor, an artist, another handmaiden's brother, and a farmer. None of them had ever really held anything on her.  
  
She now had just enough time to get to the platform and be a little early. She grabbed her dark red over coat and checked her hair once more. Then she tested her smile on her reflection and left.  
  
"Anakin, we are landing in two minutes! Get out here!" Obi-Wan called to his padawan who was in his room drawing designs for his dream ship. Obi-Wan had called him twice already and was getting impatient. "Just a minute Master, I'm coming in just a minute!" Anakin called. "No Anakin, now!" Obi- Wan yelled back there. He heard the door open and then heard Anakin dash out. "I'm here, I'm here!" Anakin said as he plopped down into the co-pilot chair. Anakin reached out and started flipping switches and pushing buttons as he prepared the ship to land. Obi-Wan started the preparation for landing when he saw the platform approaching. He saw three figures there; two men in dark uniforms, soldiers or guards. Then he saw a woman in a dark red coat and dress, it was a handmaiden. Then he felt something grasp at him in the Force. He knew at once it was her, it was Sabe. He could feel her through the Force. She was the one sent to meet them, was it a coincidence?  
  
The landing went smoothly, and they were soon on the ground. Anakin headed for the door and quickly accessed the ramp. He looked at Obi-Wan for permission and Obi-Wan nodded. Then Anakin strode of the ship, shoulders back and head high. Obi-Wan took a second to regain that face that showed only composure and complete control and black emotions. He then took a deep breath and strode off. At once he was reminded of the waterfalls and green plants, he was reminded of the beauty of Naboo. Then he felt the dark presence that was once here, he could feel his own pain when he had lost Qui-Gon. Then he saw her and all feelings neutralized. Then he was over come with a feeling of warmth, an unnatural feeling. She reached the bottom and stood by Anakin in front of Sabe. The Jedi bowed low to Sabe and she returned the gesture. "Welcome Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker." She said when she was straight again. Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. "Thank you, we are happy to be here." He tried to say it with a straight face. "I was sent here by the Queen to greet you and escort you to your chambers in the royal palace. If you are ready we shall set off at once for the Palace." She said. Obi-Wan noticed how sure she was, how relaxed. She wasn't nervous or excited by being here at all, he was nothing to her. It was a discouraging thought, but he tried to ignore it. "Of coarse, we are ready." Obi-Wan said. Sabe bowed once more. "Follow me." With that she turned with the Jedi and the guards following her closely to the Palace.  
  
Sorry that wasn't really long, but I did get somewhere. So how was this one? Good? Bad? Boring? Someone has got to tell me. Don't forget to let me know if I should end this happy or sad. Thanks for reading.  
  
Obiwanfan 


	11. A Second Chance: Chapter Nine

Thank you for reviewing if you did and thanks for reading if you didn't. I've decided last night how I'm gonna end the story. I'm not going to tell you good or bad and I've canceled the vote. Sorry to mess with your head like that, but I've just decided. It's summer now and I should be able to stay up later and write more. Hopefully the chapters will come faster now. Well, here is chapter nine.  
  
A Second Chance: Chapter Nine  
  
The Meeting had gone wonderful. The Queen had made up some story about  
monitoring needing to be done on the people and the life on Naboo. The Queen had done that all for Sabe and Sabe couldn't express her gratitude  
enough. Anakin and Obi-Wan had stood there, perfectly straight and attentive, listening. Sabe had tried to pay attention, but she knew that the Queen was just doing this to buy her time with Obi-Wan. She had stared  
at the Queen's face but found her eyes drifting to Obi-Wan's back and shoulders. He was the perfect mask of calm and patience, and she hungered  
to learn what he was like underneath the smooth package.  
  
When the Queen had finished talking and dismissed the Jedi until tomorrow when they would begin, Sabe had walked forward to talk to her. "Thank you  
so much. He's here and it's all because of you. Thank you so much you highness." She said bowing low. The Queen smiled. "I may have brought him  
here, but you are the only one that can decide what will happen between you. You need to take he first step to make something happen if you don't  
want this to all have been a waste. You need to not let him be here and just pass you by. You need to move quickly. Don't let this be for nothing Sabe. I wanted to help you, but I can't bring you together, you need to do  
that." Padme said. "Yes, I know and I will. He won't be as lucky as to  
escape me again." Sabe said with a smile. "Then goodnight. Sleep well." Padme said." Goodnight your majesty." Sabe said turning. "By the way, Rabe is working extra hours tomorrow. You get the day off. Enjoy it and use it wisely." Padme said smiling. "Thank you, I will." Sabe said. "I better get  
full details of this the day after tomorrow!" Padme said laughing. "You  
will. Goodnight." Sabe called.  
  
As Sabe walked home she got really excited. She couldn't help but think  
things were going to go well. By the time she got home she was hot and sweaty. She went to her backyard instead of inside and plunged deep into the lake in her backyard. It was cool and refreshing. She swam for a little while and then got out with her clothes sticking to her wet skin. She went inside and began toweling off and turned on the Holo Vid news. She watched  
as she began changing into her nightclothes. "Today, another child was  
kidnapped and this time her caretaker was taken as well. The same mysterious signature of leaving a blade on the table was found. This makes  
the total six children and one adult taken by these people. Because of their signature people are beginning to call them The Blade. No clues have  
been found and the police forces have nothing to act on. Hopefully  
something will be found soon. And in other news." Cerasi turned it off after that story. This was the sixth night in a row that someone had been  
kidnapped. Before it had been only children, but now they had taken a  
caretaker as well. One of the boys taken had been one of Cerasi's neighbor's grandchildren. She had known him quite well, his name was Tyler. She now watched for any update on these cases every night in hopes he would be found. Maybe that could be another way to get Obi-Wan to stay. We could request that he help us find the children. How could he refuse? She thought this over as she climbed into bed. She would talk to Padme about it. Maybe  
this would come easier than she thought.  
  
(Unknown to her, someone in black watched her outside her window. He turned  
to another man and nodded. They would be back, tomorrow night.)  
  
Obi-Wan walked out onto the back deck. He could smell the sea close to  
here. It was a beautiful morning with a bright blue sky. He had had a strange dream last night. He could see someone in black outside a woman's window. The man had left, but would come back every night for two weeks. Then one night he came back with others and guns. They would break in and then he woke up. He never got to see what happened to the women. He tried  
to get the picture of her out of his mind. He turned back to the south  
where the training section of the town was. It was full of obstacles, challenges, strength tests, and other things. Anakin had gone there early  
this morning. Obi-Wan decided to go check on him.  
  
When he got there the first thing he saw was Anakin hanging from a  
horizontal poled doing pull ups. Obi-Wan nearly started laughing at how  
Anakin was struggling to get those last few. Obi-Wan walked up to him. Anakin dropped down in front of him, holding his biceps. "That was. forty pull ups." He said trying to regain normal breathing. "Good, that's very good. Is that how many you normally do in the morning?" Obi-Wan asked him  
even though he truly doubted it. "Normally? I don't normally do any workouts if I don't have to, especially in the morning." Anakin said. He looked shocked that Obi-Wan was expecting him to be doing workouts in the morning. "I know you've only been my Padawan for six days, but we got to  
get one thing through to you. I do workouts like this and a lot more vigorously every morning." Anakin started nodding his head, his eyes glued  
to Obi-Wan's biceps (couldn't help myself.). "And now that you're my  
Padawan.you will too." Anakin stopped nodding. He looked white. Obi-Wan  
waited for a reply. "Everyday, you get up and do pull ups?" Anakin said dumbfounded. "And sit ups and push ups and running and weight lifting and everything else that you'll have the pleasure of taking part in as well."  
Obi-Wan said with a bright smile. Anakin only nodded. "Let's start with  
push ups." Obi-Wan said throwing his robe to the side. "How many? Like  
twenty?" Anakin asked hopefully. "I don't think so. I was thinking more  
like fifty." Obi-Wan said. "But sense you're just getting used to this routine, you just how many you can today." Obi-Wan said. He didn't expect Anakin to keep up with him on the first day. Anakin nodded and got ready. "One, Two, Three." Obi-Wan called off all the way to twenty, where Anakin stopped. Obi-Wan continued silently after that. When he finished he went  
immediately to sit ups. "Ready?" he asked Anakin. Anakin nodded and got ready. Anakin made it to fifty before he stopped. Obi-Wan continued until he reached one hundred. After about another hour of workouts they finally finished. Obi-Wan sat quietly watching his apprentice struggle to breathe. "How.long does.this usually.take you?" Anakin stuttered through. "About a half an hour or less. This was your first time doing that so I made sure you had a little time to breathe in between exercises. When you get quicker  
it won't take us nearly as long." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Just when Anakin had started to rise Obi-Wan had stopped him. "One more thing. We stretch in the morning. It doesn't have to be done with me, but I  
expect that you do." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and said, "Yes Master. With your permission, may I go back to the room and take a shower?" Obi-Wan nodded and shooed him off. "Just remember, in one hour we are going to the Palace to pick up our guide. Then we will be shown around or whatever it is they have planned. This seems very disorganized." Obi-Wan said. "I'll meet you back in the room?" Anakin asked. "Yes." With that Obi-Wan continued his  
exercises.  
  
Sabe waited for Obi-wan and Anakin at the entrance to the Palace. When they  
arrive she was first overwhelmed with a smell of strawberry coming from  
Anakin. He seemed to have seen her take notice because he turned bright red. Obi-Wan smiled at her and her heart seemed to melt. "You'll have to excuse our being late. Anakin made a small mix up." Obi-Wan said glancing at him. Anakin was even brighter red. "I put Strawberry perfume in my hair  
by accident. It's not my fault! I'm from Tatooine! There I just got the cheep pink liquid that looks just like perfume to wash my hair. I thought it was the shampoo!" he said. He stared at his boots with his face matching  
the bright red of her dress. "That's okay Anakin. I love strawberries. You'll just brighten the atmosphere and people will sure notice you, won't they?" she said smiling and giggling. Anakin just nodded and kept his eyes down. "Well Ms. Cache, where will you be taking us today?" Obi-Wan asked  
her. "Oh, please call me Sabe." She said. Sabe hated her last name and hoped that it would soon change. "Fair. Then Sabe, tell me, where will we  
be going?" Obi-Wan asked her. "Through the more residential areas and through some of the family blocks. Does that sound alright Master Kenobi?" She asked. She knew that he doesn't feel comfortable with people he knows calling him by his last name only, so she had done it on purpose. "Please, call me Obi-Wan." He said. With pleasure, she thought. "Of coarse. And you wish to called Anakin?" she asked. Anakin nodded. "Okay then, follow me. We'll start in the largest family block. It contains the Cache family, the  
Amidala family, the Ash family, and the Krarup family." They nodded and Sabe turned and began leading them. She just hoped Obi-Wan wouldn't have to  
meet her parents.at least not yet.  
  
So what did you think of this one? This one is longer, but kinda pointless.  
The next chapter, things will pick up. I'm sure most of you can guess what's gonna happen, but you'll have to see. Thanks for reading and please  
review.  
  
Obiwanfan 


End file.
